battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy/Gallery
Assets Leafy Icon.png Metal Leafy Body.png Old_Leafy_Bodu.png Poses OLDleafy.png Do-it-again!.gif Leafy 2CROP.png Leafy-Derp.png Leafy 11.png Leafy 13.png Leafy 5 Revised.png Leafy 7 Revised.png Leafy 9.png Leafy.gif Leafy 14.png Leafy 4.png Puppet Leafy (transparent).png|Leafy as a puppet (BFDI 16) Leafy pic 99.png Woodaadaa.gif She's_turning_evil.gif FootballLeafy.png|Football Leafy Leafy.png Leafy 5 Stand.png Leafy 12CROP.png Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png Leafy 14 2.png Leafy(episode16).PNG Leafysuprised.png Leafy fast running.png leafy-running.gif Leafy 6.png lefy zp0001.png lefy zp0002.png lefy zp0003.png lefy zp0004.png Leafy What.png Leafy Looking Back.png Metallicleafy.png|Metal Leafy (throughout BFDIA) metallyleafys.png Leafy 1ish.png LeafyVoting.png Leafyyy.png Leafy intro (BFB).png Leafy intro 2.png Leafyy.png Leafy in BFB 1.png LeafyEp2(naming BEEP).png Leafy bfb.png livy.png Leafyleafy.png Leafy I guess.png Lee Fee.png Leafy_chart.png BFB-vectors-059.png dedlef.png Leafy voting icon transparent.png Leafy worried.png leafyyouthere.png D95ADD48-F363-4313-B28F-56FC6BC153CC.png Leafy_scaredlolCROP.png Leafy transparent.png Leafy eliminated.png Leafy in BFB 11 .png leaver.png Leafy rejoined.png Leafy in BFB 11.png leefyys.png Leafy yay.png Leafy nervous .png Leafy playing invisible tic tac toe.png Leafy_hay.png Weefy.png Leafy crying.png Leafy crying 2.png 42A2C71B-A933-40E9-B40E-755D5ABE8D58.png BFB-vectors-010.png Leafy leafy leafy leafy.png LEFFFY.png LOIFY.png BFB-vectors-032.png lifym.png lofy.png worriedleafy.png leefy tired.png leafy happy.png leafy slapped bfb.png Leafy_slapp_fly.gif leafy chillin in hand.png angeryleef.png Pop goes the Leaf.png Leafy shock0011.png Firey doesn't like me.png Scenes BFDI images_347.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.42.56_PM.png BFDI_1a-_Take_the_Plunge_01983.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.53.18_PM.png BFDI_1a-_Take_the_Plunge_05988.jpg BFDI_1a-_Take_the_Plunge_06032.jpg BFDI_1a-_Take_the_Plunge_06227.jpg BFDI_1a-_Take_the_Plunge_06312.jpg PinSavingLeafy.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07138.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07243.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07351.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07392.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07398.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07429.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07572.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07610.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07634.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 07910.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08000.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08108.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-06-21_at_6.44.46_PM.png BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08285.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08374.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08424.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08461.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08586.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08607.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08698.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08788.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08812.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08918.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 08962.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09145.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09183.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09188.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09240.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09261.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09307.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09341.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09410.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09601.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09678.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09680.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09693.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09727.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 09852.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 10047.jpg BFDI 1a- Take the Plunge 10087.jpg images_056.jpg Squashygrapepuzzle.jpg Capture168.PNG Capture169.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png SQUASH1.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png 7ad3f225eab54894df7068f88133b93a.jpg|"We choose Golf Ball!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png Capture146.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_1.19.18_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_1.19.20_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_1.19.38_AM.png IMG_1285.PNG Climbingwall.jpg Leafy and Ice Cube BFDI 2.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Netlosers.png BFDIEp3_Sc4_0277.png BFDIEp3_Sc4_0294.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png Hqdefault-05.jpg Capture151.PNG BFDIEp4_Sc1_0311.png Bandicam_2018-04-08_17-41-52-725.jpg Capture276.PNG BFDIEp4_Sc1_0502.png Capture152.PNG Final17talk.png BFDIEp4_Sc6_0509.png Cyanide.png Tipjar.png BFDIEp4_Sc7_0080.png Strawberrycakecookin.png BFDIEp4_Sc8_0224.png BFDIEp4_Sc8_0460.png Working_Out.png Crazy Leafy.png|"Well, I guess it ALL WORKS OUT!" Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png BFDIEp4_Sc10_0382.png Images 079.jpg 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg BFDIEp4_Sc11_0800.png Star.jpg Capture237.PNG Capture154.PNG Capture238.PNG Capture240.PNG Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.15.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.16.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.35.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.42.37_AM.png icy,leafy and needle.PNG|"Let's all go TOGETHER!" Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.45.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.52.28_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-13_at_7.23.21_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_5.32.20_PM.png BFDI6.PNG Capture213.JPG Capture201.PNG Capture198.PNG Capture204.PNG Leafy_got_the_key.jpg Leafy%27s_team_moving_on.jpg Capture222.PNG TD_TB_and_Leafy_before_getting_flung.jpg Chrome_2017-11-26_12-00-28.png Bandicam_2018-04-29_21-12-16-466.jpg High5_by_yoylecake-d5g1z7a.jpg Maxresdefault10.jpg There'sacatch.jpg Capture266.PNG Well....jpg The_rest_of_you.jpg 578070_135644646566890_967107923_n.jpg Capture6.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_11.31.31_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_11.31.43_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-13_at_9.59.18_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_6.08.56_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_6.09.51_PM.png 7409207942342342.PNG Capture5.JPG Capture9.PNG SQUASH11.jpg SQUASH12.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.32.55_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_11.49.20_PM.png Snowball icon.PNG Tied_up.png Screenshot_2020-01-08_at_11.50.14_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.14.37_PM.png Cake.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.15.38_PM.png|Squishy! Capture13.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_10.40.33_PM.png Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_10.35.46_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_10.39.14_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_10.40.33_PM.png|Icy! Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.19.01_PM.png Leafyicyandblocky.PNG Bfdi-scene-1-o.gif Screen_Shot_2017-06-21_at_6.48.06_PM.png Screenshot_2019-10-15_at_5.05.08_PM.png Leafy,_wanna_read.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.43.31_PM.png Imagen7.jpg Capture123.PNG Thats_a_good_point.png Thats_the_worst4.png Choose tb.png Tb in the g´s.png Thats_friendship.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.44.46_PM.png Ice_cube_25.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_8.46.00_PM.png Leafy throw.png Quiet down.png I_tld_you.png I_want_revenge.png Capture67.JPG Bandicam_2018-04-23_20-33-38-239.jpg Capture54.JPG Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.03.06_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.50.17_AM.png Capture94.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture105.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.04.10_PM.png Capture112.PNG Firey_Eraser_Leafy_Ice_Cube_BFDI_15.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.14.30_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.14.56_PM.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_13-35-05-949.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.19.56_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-15_at_4.28.44_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_6.48.48_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.23.23_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.23.31_PM.png @puppets.png Bandicam_2018-04-26_19-32-03-993.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-26_19-32-37-538.jpg Bandicam_2018-04-26_19-32-57-957.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg Capture49.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.32.13_PM.png bfdi-scene-5-o.gif Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_1.59.20_AM.png Fireafy.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-20_at_4.30.35_PM.png Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.19.07.png Pencil and Leafy.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_7.07.16_PM.png Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.19.20.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And... catch this frisbee!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOO!!!" Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.25.33.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png Chatting1.png Spongy4leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png Leaf and tb.PNG Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.57.31_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.57.38_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_9.57.48_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.01.48_PM.png HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG|"Pencil! Don't tell me you just killed Firey!" Capture394.PNG leafy.PNG Cliffa.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.14.25_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.14.27_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.13.59_PM.png Crisp.png Tic tac toe.PNG LW.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-11_at_10.17.24_PM.png Leafy_and_firey.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture117.PNG Rocky_barfs_IN_SPACE.png Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.05.58_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.09.14_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.06.17_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.06.30_AM.png Picture_5.PNG Spaceship_firey_leafy.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.07.07_AM.png contestants_being_revived_in_space.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.07.30_AM.png Capturewgrgrw.JPG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.05.25_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.05.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.08.26_PM.png image.clapleafy.jpg|"Yaaay! Woohoo!" LeafyHoldingAYoyleberry.png Yoylecake-deal-with-it-o.gif Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.09.05_PM.png Bandicam_2017-11-04_14-54-43-520.jpg Finale6.jpg yoyle metal.png Leafywithmap.jpg|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.25.55_AM.png Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_11.39.50_PM.png Ithinkitmeans.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.33.57_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_2.35.06_AM.png Capture127.PNG Capture128.PNG Capture115.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_8.44.36_PM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.04.32_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_8.45.05_PM.png Flower_by_yoylecake-d5g1xkd.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_10.05.32_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_10.06.54_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_8.45.23_PM.png bubble and leaf.PNG Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Voteleafy22.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.15.21_AM.png Screenshot_2020-02-05_at_3.15.25_AM.png Image.metal5.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_9.42.29_AM.png image.ICY!.jpg FE2E3028-4D1B-4DCD-B136-807D5BF6A829.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_9.43.50_AM.png Image.metal6.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_9.44.31_AM.png 8286DD60-0AB4-4607-9DA3-4963AF63F073.PNG 241E590A-F2AA-4555-BDE3-DA8546B0402B.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_8.49.07_PM.png Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.03.02_PM.png 612DC64A-FDC6-42F0-B96C-759CFAC7B2F4.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.00.24_AM.png D1011228-1910-4FCD-A2B2-80B5422F58F0.PNG Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_10.23.33_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.03.18_PM.png 0B7D3ECD-2003-49C6-8D47-18A6DFBBF53F.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.05.55_PM.png 955137BC-C289-4ADD-9969-143ECC2C9D8F.PNG B5681313-406F-4C1E-A912-8ED022ACB149.PNG 86B16B46-EECB-4E1D-91F6-A5C80194FD74.PNG Hurtful.PNG Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.37.42 PM.png FF5433AE-1CE7-44A3-BEA1-B3920FCF4F2D.PNG Bubble and Leafy.PNG 0F7E3F00-868D-4FA1-909F-3436BD645525.PNG 23381D8F-571D-4325-8BFD-5EEF1A319E22.PNG DF120D9B-CC47-480E-B34B-27D391FA77DA.PNG Friendsthennot.gif Capture333.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Capture335.PNG Capture358.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.11.12_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.11.20_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-12-10_at_10.00.33_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.19.00_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.19.45_PM.png 640px-BFDI25.jpg Firey_Letting_us_in.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.21.47_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.22.01_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.22.09_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.22.26_PM.png Image_-982.jpeg Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_10.56.23_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.24.56_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.25.04_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_11.04.46_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-31_at_11.04.50_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.25.42_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.32.47_PM.png suddenlyfootball.JPG its-a-football-o.gif Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.33.58_PM.png Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.36.52_PM.png BFDIA BFDIA Yeah, Who, I Wanna Know New Cover.jpg Run.PNG JC0L85e.gif Bandicam_2018-03-27_17-57-41-295.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-27_18-04-34-843.jpg Bandicam_2018-03-27_18-04-52-468.jpg TheLeafyDetectorIsADeadlyLaser.png|“BLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLH” Leaf.PNG Bandicam 2017-04-20 20-42-06-215.jpg MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.00.34_PM.png Knipsel.jpg Like a pro.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_9.58.42_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.05.55_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Leafy in BFDI's third anniversary. Leafy%27s_Back.png Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.08.04_PM.png FC24E9A4-CAC3-4A00-929B-865BB4DBC1F9.jpeg Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_3.21.36_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.10.26_PM.png Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.10.57_PM.png Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_11.27.18_PM.png Gelatin kills Leafy.png Leafy on wanted sign.png IDFB NewLeafy.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 1.20.27 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy Holding Her Knife Behind a Bush.jpg Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG BFB Leafy_and_Woody.png Well I love you.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Leafys long legs.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.00.30_PM.png|"Oh I see how it is, maybe I don't wanna be friends then." Leafy the hapy.png Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.04.12_PM.png|"Buh! Why doesn't Gaty like me?" Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.35.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.29.16 AM.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.30.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.33.18 AM.png Ehehee.png Chrome 2017-11-05 09-44-16.png CloudyTeamName.png Beep.PNG Bulleh!.png Hewwo leaft owo.PNG|"Well, your true calling is to bring jawbreakers to our team." Screenshot_2018-08-10_at_2.39.48_PM.png Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.05_PM.png Screenshot_2019-04-06_at_1.32.55_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.17_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.28_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.29_PM.png Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.09.11_PM.png Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.10.25_PM.png Screenshot (13).png Leafy say.png Ohnoe.jpg Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy's voting icon Ilikethisleafypose.png Bandicam_2018-03-29_13-35-22-033.jpg doodadoo dodo odsodos.png i cant type.png i trust her.png leafy speech.png shocked leafy 2.png Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Its not that bad.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-13-036.jpg hfdjfhsdjsd.png FREE TIME!!!!.png LOOK AT HER LEGS.png bandicam 2018-04-28 13-21-26-591.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-59-011.jpg HEY REMEMBER SWEET TOOTH.png shesh.png her clique.....png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-21-163.jpg allianshe.png The hurting the healing the loving.png so,.png really quiet yeah.png oh she KNOWS.png|"Wonderful!" Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-12-949.jpg|"Look, I'm sorry about slipping up before..." dont you know what i think of the cats meOOoOOoW.png|"...I promise I'll be more trusting of my teammates next time." leafy! let me copy please.png oh question mark.png hi wall. nice to see you again.png leafys favourite number is wholesome from what i can read!!!.png|"I'm back in?" why,.png owowowowo.png leafy thats a lot of fluffin votes.png|"I could cry tears of joy!" SHE RUINED HER LOVE LETTER!!!!.png shes gonna munch shes gonna crunch.png oh shti the sequel.png Oh my god i just remembered the four cake i made.... it was terrifying.png pencil screaming. but music.png Four,.png YSE DEAR VIEWERS CAME UP.png Ughghhg i love pokeys style.png Jhdfjkjks ive ran out of things to say. pokey Good.png WINKY!!!!! and then SMIIIIILE.png Pin!.png Alliance,.png Remember.png AND YOU TWO!!!.png Im so.png GOOD SCREENSHOT.png Non è come sembra.png Hey guys look at leafys hand.png h leafy.png u leafy.png weafy the sequel.png YAAAAY.png Lets all admire needle.png Ugh i just thought of how much bfb as a whole will take to make and now im so happy.png i wuv weafy.png bwep.png i just remembered 1 2 oatmeal.png wait so did eggy beat her.png OBJECTION.png|"Eggy you're the fake!" YIKES.png h...........png look at leafy......png Why is she feeling guilty.....png this title is outdated so im changing it weeoo.png|"I didn't know!" Leafy_can_fly.jpg|"Come on Eggy" Leafyinbfb13.png|"Let's go!" BFB_Voting_Leafy.png BFB14LEAFYOA.jpg|Leafy's Only appearance in BFB 14 Screenshot_2019-12-24_at_2.00.14_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-24_at_2.00.18_AM.png 09B661C8-26B2-4673-A8B5-9EB97E185EF9.jpeg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-21-993.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-32-212.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-36-355.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-50-091.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-29-09-841.jpg Leafy falling.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-29-45-610.jpg Firey saving Leafy.png|*SNATCH* Fireafy BFB15.png Angry Leafy.png Leafy posing.png Nervious Firey.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-05-370.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-27-904.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-48-751.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-00-464.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-08-727.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-16-976.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-24-328.jpg Angry Firey.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-30-080.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-50-201.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-54-340.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-02-376.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-18-280.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-35-633.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-48-112.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-11-348.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-17-765.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-37-565.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-58-445.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-26-342.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-32-269.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-24_at_2.00.41_AM.png Sitting Leafy.png Leafyangryatfrey.png Leafytoldtoshutup.png Needlepushesleafy.png Bandicam_2019-12-18_21-07-03-781.jpg Fireafy lol.png Leafyshouldbeburning.png Leafyfightingwithfirey.png Thatsnotfair.png Bandicam_2019-12-18_21-09-52-055.jpg Bandicam_2019-12-18_21-09-23-469.jpg Leafyrecoverseggy.png Are_we_friends.png Jasdljdsa.png Smugleafy.png Leafy_ashamed_for_stealing_di.png Sad Leafy.png Happy Leafy.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-51-876.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-13-285.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-22-993.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-36-669.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-39-765.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-00-096.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-25-179.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-28-184.jpg Other Screenshot_20190707-163823.jpg Leaf.png|Leafy (known as "Leaf") in the game "Tidepool" Ordonez.png|Leafy in BAGUETTE 1B angery leafy.jpg|Leafy in the thumbnail of a stream stream by Satomi. Screenshot_2018-11-04_at_3.36.01_AM.png Leafybook.png Leafybook2.png Leafybook3.png Leafybook4.png Leafybook5.png Uhhhhhhh....jpg numberoneofcourse.jpg Screen Shot 2020-02-08 at 11.57.43 PM.png Screenshot 2020-02-21 at 2.00.43 PM.png Merchandise BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries